Noble Faction
The Noble Faction (貴族派 Kizokuwa) refers to a group of government officials that purchased their official ranks with gold or obtained them using their connections. They rival the Examination Faction. Information The Noble Faction also includes those that became officials through the Alternate Entry System. The Noble Faction isn't comprised of only nobles, but rather, any official that believes Ou Ki should be the Emperor. While it is assumed that there are no nobles in the Examination faction, in truth, there are many nobles (excluding those from the Eight Colored Clans) that sit and pass the Imperial Exams who, consequently, become loyal to the Emperor. Plot The Examination Faction was formed while Shi Senka was the Emperor, after he destroyed almost every noble family related to the Eight Colored Clans. The nobles from these families that weren't killed were taken in by Ou Ki who, being a descendent of Sou Gen, had a right to inherit the throne. Since the Imperial Exams was created by Senka, if they had no ties to any of the clans that were purged, any person who passed them was assumed to have sworn their allegiances to Senka. The Noble Faction remained dormant during his reign as they were outnumbered and couldn't do anything against his overwhelming power except fill positions in the Provinces. It wasn't until the inexperienced Ryuuki ascended the throne that they were given an opportunity to act. When this happened, the number of people in the Noble Faction and the Examination Faction became equal. The scales began to tip in the Noble Faction's favour when the Eight Colored Clans, and even some of the graduates of the Imperial Exams that disagreed with Ryuuki's actions, turned their backs on Ryuuki. Furthermore, his most trusted officials, Ran Shuuei and Li Kouyuu, fell from power. To make matters worse for himself, he commanded Kou Shuurei to enter the Imperial Harem, the only person that could have protected him from the Noble Faction (due to her rank as a Censorate Official). This meant that he was forced to rely on Tei Yuushun, whose true allegiance was to Ou Ki at the time. When Heki Province was plagued with Locusts, Ryuuki was blamed for not taking the proper precautions to prevent them. He lost any authority he had left and the Examination Faction crumbled. Ryuuki leaves the palace after Ou Ki overthrows him and takes control of the court, but not before leaving measures in place to protect Yuushun. After some time, Ryuuki and Shuuei were forced to face Ou Ki and his army of 50,000 alone. However, Yuusun, who has betrayed Ou Ki, brings help in the form of the Eight Colored Clans and Ryuuki wins the fight for the throne. And so, Ryuuki remained as Emperor until his death. Members Ou Ki Ou Ki (旺 季 Ou Ki) is the last known Secretary of the Department of Royal Commandment Affairs. He is a member of the Ou Clan, one of the Shi Clan's Retainers that was purged during Shi Senka's reign. His real name is Sou Ki (蒼 季 Sō Ki), meaning he is the rightful heir to the throne. Son Ryouou Son Ryouou (孫 陵王 Son Ryōō) is the former Governor of Ran Province and last known Minister of Defense. He is an old friend of Ou Ki and is deeply loyal to him. He wants to see Ou Ki take the throne and is willing to go to great lengths to make this happen. Ryou Anju Ryou Anju (凌 晏樹 Ryō Anju) is the last known Deputy Secretary of the Department of Royal Commandment Affairs. He is a dangerous and mysterious individual and his relationship with Ou Ki is complex. Shou Yousen Shou Yousen (霄 瑤璇 Shō Yōsen) was Prime Minister and one of the Three Grand Advisors. Though initially believed to be loyal to Ryuuki, he was actually working for Ou Ki since his ultimate goal was to put the "True Emperor" on the throne. His job was to help Ryuuki be the Emperor for three years and manipulate him to make it easier for Ou Ki take the throne during that time. Shiba Jin Shiba Jin (司馬 迅 Shiba Jin), otherwise known as Shun (隼 Shun), is an Attendant Censor. He is working for Ou Ki but, at the same time, wants to stop him since he leaks information to Shuurei and helps her during her time in Kyuusai Cove. Before he followed Ran Shuuei to the Hidden Palace of the Hyou Clan, he was acting as Ou Ki's secret bodyguard. Ki Kouki Ki Kouki (葵 皇毅 Ki Kōki) is the former Chief of the Censorate and Prime Minister. His family was purged during Shi Senka's reign. He does not recognise Ryuuki as the Emperor and though Kouki is loyal to Ou Ki and admires him, he does not necessarily take part in the war for the throne. Riku Seiga Riku Seiga (陸 清雅 Riku Seiga) is a former Censorate Official and the last known Chief of the Censorate. He became an official through the Alternate Entry System. He is a member of the Riku Clan, one of the Shi Clan's Retainers that was purged during Shi Senka's reign. Category:Factions